


Viktor and Chris

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: There's something a little fishy about Chris and Viktor. Don't get him wrong, Yuuri's definitely not jealous! But should he be?Oneshot/drabble





	Viktor and Chris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306249) by Lagabiru. 



It wasn't that Yuuri Katsuki didn't like his boyfriend's best friend Chris. I mean at first he was a little freaked out by him, but in his defense he had good reason to be--Chris has introduced himself by coming up and just groping him! Despite this though, he was a great friend of Viktor's, and that was more than good enough for him. 

But there was something that was eating away at the back of his mind. 

"You know, it's hard to believe that there was never anything between you and Chris." Yuuri mused one evening as he laid on the bed next to his boyfriend. Their dog Makkachin snoozed across their legs. Viktor looked up, eyes twinkling. 

"Jealous~?"

"No, it's not that." He said quickly. "Just, well...he does have a sex-appeal, that's all." 

"Hm. Maybe I'm the one that should be jealous." But Viktor knew when he needed to be serious. "I promise you, Yuuri. Nothing has ever happened between us."

As if on cue, his phone gave the soft ding noise that signified a new text. Yuuri glanced down out of instinct--and his eyes widened. 

Chris had just texted a picture of himself, obviously and completely naked, with a--well, in a compromising situation. 

_Hey daddy, doing good~?_

"Yuuri! Wait! Love, don't go, that means nothing!" 

"Nothing?! No. I'm gonna go stay with Phichit. At least he hasn't been lying to me all this time!" 

He opened the door dramatically when all of a sudden Viktor's phone dinged again. 

_Whoops~ Wrong number!_


End file.
